Detention
by Naelyon
Summary: They had never really talked to each other before. This just goes to show that the right person could be in front of you for a long time, it still won't amount to anything if you don't bother getting out of your comfort zone and actually getting to know that person.
1. Detention

**I've never really written anything before, especially in English since that's not my first language. This was also a lot harder than I expected and I really just hope that people enjoy it. I don't think I did a good job at all, but I just loved this pairing so much and felt like there weren't enough fanfics about them. I hope y'all enjoy it :')**

The classroom used by the True Cross Academy for detention was fairly quiet. Only 3 people were in the room and each of them was doing their own thing. Shura, who was supposed to be supervising detention, was sleeping off her hangover, leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the teacher's desk.

Rin was seated in the second row, training his control over his flames, by snapping his fingers and lighting his thumbs on fire after each snap. ' _The fantastic four may have Johnny Storm a.k.a. The Human Torch, but our ragtag group of almost exorcists has Rin Okumura a.k.a. the half-human lighter…'_ He thought to himself, snorting at his own stupid joke as he kept pretending his hand was an all-destroying zippo lighter from Gehenna.

The third person in the room, and the least relaxed of the 3 was Izumo, who was nervously tapping on his desk as she tried to concentrate on memorizing strengths and weaknesses of different demons, but couldn't because she was too distracted by the idiotic half-demon sitting in the row in front of her, by Rin's goddamn snapping and… _'Wait… Is he seriously laughing? What the hell is up with that moron?!'_ Izumo thought to herself, exasperated. She closes her textbook and starts massaging her temples, trying to calm herself down.

Rin hears her close her book and smiles, he didn't really want to disturb her earlier by starting a conversation, but now that she wasn't studying anymore, she probably wouldn't mind (as much).  
He leans back in his chair, balancing it on 2 legs. He grins and lays his head back, looking at her upside-down, but quickly frowns when he sees she hasn't noticed him yet. His feeling of neglect is very short-lived however, as his frown quickly turn into a devilish grin. He bites his lip smiling as he carefully adjusts his tail with the concentration of a predator sneaking up on its prey. He suddenly attacks, causing Izumo to let out a high-pitched shriek as she feels the boy's extra appendage strike out and wrap itself around her thigh, too far up her skirt for her to be comfortable with.

The shriek is quickly followed by a gasp, a thud, and loud laughing as Rin just can't hold it in. Not only did he get Izumo to let out the most adorable and girly noise anyone has ever, and will ever hear her make, but he was also the indirect cause of Shira getting startled awake and falling out of her chair. He quickly calmed down however as he received death glares coming from two directions. He could handle the glare coming from the half-asleep, hungover, "18 year-old" with the sore ass, but the other one sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey there, Izumo, how are you?", Rin asked as innocently as he could. A question said girl answered by hitting the son of the Prince of Darkness over the head and hissing a low "I'll be a lot better when you get your tail off my leg!" at him.

The boy quickly obliged, afraid of getting the most sensitive part of his body torn off by a girl who could probably give his biological father a run for his money at times.

He took a deep breath to let his heart calm down before turning back to the girl, he didn't have to worry about the fact that he was in detention since Shura really didn't care if they talked, as long as they didn't wake her up, and she had already fallen asleep again anyways.

"So what did you do to earn yourself a place in this room?", Rin asked, generally curious, considering she had always been the example of a perfect student in his eyes. She was always at least 10 minutes early to class, she never scored less than 95% on tests, she always payed attention and she always had her homework done. He really had no idea what she could have done. Well, that's not true, there is one thing he could think of…

"Not that it's any of your business", she started, "but I yelled at Shima, very loudly, in the middle of class"

Yep, that was the one thing he was thinking about that could be the cause of her sitting here. He snickered thinking about the stubborn pinkette. "yeah, he's the only player I know that has a success rate of 0%", Rin said with chuckle, which surprisingly earned him a smile from Izumo. It was just one corner of her mouth curling up for a half a second, and he knew she would never admit it happened, but he was glad he was able to make her feel a little better, since she was obviously frustrated about being here.

They continued to talk for a while, and even though Izumo still had her shield up by the end of detention and kept acting as if Rin was just a bother to her, he felt like he'd made her feel better about her day, and that made him pretty goddamn happy.

By the time Shura's alarm woke her up and announced them they could finally go back to their respective dorms, Rin's stomach was growling pretty loudly.

"Hey, Kamiki, it's pretty late and we don't have school or cram school tomorrow, would you like to grab something to eat together?" Rin asked, heat creeping up his neck onto his face and looking down at the ground embarrassed. Izumo, however, held her stoic expression, not showing any emotion apart from a very light pink dusting on her cheeks as she responded, "yeah, that's fine, let's go"

Rin grinned happily as the two of them walked down the hall, wearing his heart on his sleeve as always. Unbeknownst to him, Izumo also had a small smile on her face at the thought of them having dinner together.


	2. The date

**So... I'm back. Part 2 of my first story ever. I'm kinda proud of myself for this, I felt like it went better than writing the first chapter but I'm really worried about Rin and Izumo being OOC. I understand if that bothers people, I'm trying my best, but as I have made clear, I've never written before, I'll keep trying to get better. Also, those people that reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just bothered reading this, I'd really like to thank you, I can't believe you'd torture yourself like that, but it makes me happy. Enjoy :)**

"What is this?" Izumo asked Rin avoiding eye contact. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but in those few hours they'd been talking, her opinion of that idiot had really changed a lot, and those bright blue eyes were really starting to get the best of her.

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're asking", Rin responded, being as oblivious as always to the undertone of the conversation. "Is this a date? Or are we just hanging out as classmates?", she asked, feigning indifference by playing with the straw that protruded from her plastic cup.

Rin struggled not to spit out his drink in shock as she asked him "D-date? Is that what you're thinking?", Rin stammered, a dark blush reaching his face at the thought of dating the girl. He knew they barely ever talked, but he also felt like whenever they did, there was a certain deeper undertone, whether it was when he gave her his shirt when she was sitting behind those lockers half-naked and in shock, hiding from a Naberius, or when she talked to him on the train when they were traveling to Kyoto.

"I guess I'd be okay with this being a date", he admitted, trying to seem confident by looking into the girl's crimson eyes, but failing utterly when he saw how adorable she looked when a slight blush also appeared on her face. "But if you'd rather have this stay as a dinner between friends who decided to go get some fast-food, because they just happened to be hungry at the same time, that's fine too", he quickly added, not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were.

"I'll have to go with date then, that seems like less of a commitment than being friends since there doesn't have to be a second date" she said, coldly looking into his eyes as if he'd just said something wrong by suggesting they're friends. "I don't remember us ever becoming more than classmates", she told him.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now does it, considering you just said this is a date", he said with a big smirk on his face, a smirk that made Izumo's heart speed up and made her feel happier than she thought something that insignificant could ever make her feel.

An awkward silence fell between the two teens, both of them just looking down at their food, not sure what to talk about next. Izumo was the first to break, not able to bear the tension that just kept getting heavier and heavier. "You know, I never expected us to go on a date", she said, a light chuckle in her voice, "I figured that if you ever went on a date when a girl, it would be Moriyama."

"Oh, yeah, we actually did go on a date together once upon a time", Rin shrugged. "Really, what happened? Why aren't you together then? Was there no second date?", Izumo blurted out, surprising herself with how interested she seemed to be in the conversation. Rin laughed at her sudden outburst "Boy, those are too many questions, it kinda gives me a headache trying to remember the first thing you asked", he responded with a big smile on his face, the tension from before rapidly dissipating now that there was a topic to talk about.

Izumo blushed and looked away, happy he wasn't reading into the flurry of questions she had just shot his way too much. "Well, then why don't you just start from the beginning then and tell me the story of what happened, it sounds interesting"

"Alright", Rin said, thinking back about when he asked Shiemi out a few months prior. "I had a bit of a crush on Shiemi at first, she was always very happy and always seemed to be the perfect combination of adorable and hot to me", he said, not noticing the look of disappointment on Izumo's face.

Izumo didn't know what to feel as she heard Rin say that. She knew she had no right to be jealous or disappointed or angry, since she had never had an actual long conversation with Rin before, but she was all of those things. She didn't know whether to cry or yell or something else, but she knew she was far from happy with the way this conversation was going.

She stood up and started walking towards the exit of the small fast-food joint. "Hold that thought", Izumo said coldly, interrupting the next part of his story, "you can continue talking while you walk me to my dormitory." Rin got up as well, slightly confused at Izumo's sudden change in behaviour "Oh... Ok", he mumbled confused, putting on his jacket and following his apparent 'date' outside.

He had barely closed the door of the restaurant behind him when Izumo's hand collided with his face. The noise echoed through the deserted street and he could feel his face sting and his ears ring. "What the hell was that for!", Rin yelled confused. "Because you called another girl hot, while you're on a date with me!", Izumo responded angrily. Her words hit Rin harder than her hand had and he looked down at the ground ashamed, realizing that he had definitely messed up by saying that.


	3. A nightly walk

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I suck at writing.**

"Oh…", Rin mumbled, "I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking" "What else is new", Izumo quickly retorted, a very small smile tugging at her lips as her anger disappeared when she saw Rin laugh at that jab of hers. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist "come on, I'll walk you home and I'll tell you the rest of the story on the way. I promise it ends better than it started for the girl I'm on a date with right now"

"Let's take a little detour", Rin said, leading Izumo to the nearby park, still holding onto her wrist. They walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company while they let the feelings from before disappear. "We had a fun time", Rin said, continuing his story, "but there just wasn't much there, she just didn't have any opinions. She just agreed with everything I said." "Why is that a bad thing?" Izumo asked him curiously

"I don't know. It just didn't feel nice. I don't want a girlfriend who just follows me around and does everything I say, just to keep me happy. I want someone who's fine with telling me she doesn't agree with me, or that I'm being an idiot, a girl that knows what she wants and doesn't want. A girl who's not afraid to slap me because I messed up and made her angry" Rin said, elbowing Izumo softly in the side when he told her that last part, before pulling her close and putting is arm around her. An arm that she surprisingly didn't shrug off her shoulders immediately.

"Don't get any wrong ideas, I'm just cold." Izumo snapped at Rin, but a light blush gave her true feelings away. "Oh, I have a great idea in that case", Rin told her excitedly, tugging at her arm as he led her to a near bench and sat down, "alright, sit on my lap, trust me."

Izumo snorted and looked at him like he was crazy "Keep dreaming, demon-boy. Why would I do that?" "Oh, I get it, you're scared, aren't you, eyebrows", Rin said, biting his lip as he teased the crimson eyed beauty, who started blushing furiously as she saw the look on his face.

Izumo felt an angry need to prove herself boiling up. She knew it was stupid. The moron was just teasing her, trying to get under her skin. That damn grin on his face was proof enough. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that said grin made her feel more excited than a kid with ADHD, who just drank a gallon of red bull, or the fact that she had just climbed onto the bastard and was currently straddling him.

To say that Rin was blushing was a complete understatement. His face kept changing into darker and darker shades of red and it didn't feel like the fire under his skin was going to die down anytime soon. He knew Izumo had a need to always prove that she was independent and was scared of nothing, but he never expected that his teasing would lead to this. Not that he really minded.

"Weren't you going to heat me up?" Izumo asked as harshly as she could, trying to hide her own embarrassment, but horribly failing as her voice cracked a little at the end. "Uhm… Yeah… Sorry, my mind, kinda went blank just now, I guess…", Rin responded as he carefully wrapped his arms around Izumo and let flames engulf both of their bodies. Their embarrassment was quickly forgotten as Rin had to concentrate on not setting anything on fire and not getting too hot, while Izumo inspected the flames curiously.

It was the first time she'd really been able to watch his fire like this, usually when she saw them there was something going on, but now she could watch on in amazement as the blue flames lazily licked her body and gave her a nice comfortable warmth. It's amazing how something destructive like those flames, could be so protecting and warm.

It reminded her of Rin. She thought she had the boy completely figured out. She figured he was an obnoxious loud idiot, nothing more, nothing less. But after tonight, he felt more complex. He was sweet and caring, and he made her feel more comfortable than she'd been in a very long time. Not that she would ever actually tell him those things.

Rin felt Izumo shift in his arms and watched as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you", Izumo threatened, "And if you ever do this with another girl, I'll also kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but why do you care if I do this with someone else?" Rin teased, her comment making him smile. Instead of answering him, Izumo just poked him in the stomach harshly and called him an idiot, before they went back to their comfortable silence.

Rin pulled Izumo a little closer and gently ran his fingers through her hair, before hooking his arms underneath her legs and standing up "let's get you to bed", he whispered, carrying the half-asleep girl back to her dormitory.

"Did you kiss Moriyama at the end of the date?", Izumo asked suddenly, surprising Rin. "Nah, same problem as before. I didn't wanna risk it. There'd be no way of knowing if she'd just be letting me to keep me happy or if she actually want it. I mean, she'd probably have gone to bed with me if I had tried. And that kinda scares me", he responded, to which Izumo just hummed in understanding and nuzzled Rin's neck, too tired to realize how intimate her action was.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they arrived back at the dormitory, Rin set her down and she carefully let go of him. "I know what I want", she suddenly said calmly, staring at Rin with a determined look in her eyes, all fatigue having disappeared from her voice. He just stared back at her with a more than confused look on his face. Before he could ask what she meant, Izumo continued, "You have permission to kiss me and ask me out again."


End file.
